Smile
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: AU! Blaze benar-benar akan menjaga agar Ice tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, saat maupun tidak bersamanya. "Jangan berbohong padaku." "Tipikalmu." "Terima kasih." Blaze x Fem!Ice


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

 **Warning: AU, fem!Ice, fluff, DLDR, RnR please?**

 **=o^o=**

 **Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaze sangat menyukai senyuman Ice, sangat menenangkan baginya, dan perasaan senang selalu muncul ketika Blaze melihat Ice tersenyum –apalagi padanya. Blaze mencoba sebisanya untuk mempertahankan agar senyuman itu tidak luntur dari wajah cantik Ice.

"Ze.. Laze.. Blaze!"

Sontak Blaze merespon, "Ya?"

"Kau melamun lagi!"

Dia baru saja tersadar bahwa dia melamun sejak tadi, membayangkan senyuman kekasihnya, dan mengabaikan kata-kata Taufan yang berada di depannya.

"Kau memikirkan Ice?"

Blaze sontak gugup, tapi dia mengangguk patah, seringai lebar nampak di wajah Taufan.

"Kau tahu, Blaze? Ice akhir-akhir ini murung tanpa sebab, sebaiknya kau tanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya," ujar Taufan meminum kopi yang dia pesan tadi, Blaze mengangkat sebelah aslinya heran.

"Murung?"

"Iya, cobalah bertanya."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebentar, "Sekarang Ice ada di mana?"

Taufan menatap Blaze kilas, lalu gadis itu mulai membaca lagi buku di tangannya. "Ice mungkin ada di taman sekarang, kau tahu hobinya Blaze, pergilah."

"Tapi," Blaze merasa tak enak pada Taufan, padahal tadi dia yang memintanya untuk menemani dirinya di sini. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Taufan tertawa sebentar, "aku tak apa kok, pergilah! Aku akan meminta Hali bersamaku."

"Maaf, Taufan," sesal Blaze kemudian berdiri.

Taufan mengedipkan matanya, "Sebaiknya kau bawa sesuatu pada Ice."

Blaze mengangguk, sebelum dia pergi, dia memesan dua kotak jus jeruk yang dingin, untuknya dan Ice. Lalu pergi menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari kafe yang dia kunjungi bersama Taufan tadi. Biasanya Ice pergi ke taman itu bila ada waktu luang.

Dan benar saja, dia sudah menjumpai gadis kembaran Taufan sedang duduk di bangku taman, membelakanginya. Blaze mengendap-endap di belakang Ice, dan langsung menempelkan kotak jus yang dingin itu di pipi Ice.

Ice terpekik kaget sebentar, Blaze tertawa –jelas itu hiburan olehnya.

"Blaze!" Rengek Ice, tapi Blaze kini terkekeh dan memberikan kotak jus itu padanya. "Terima kasih kalau begitu," ujar Ice tersenyum, merampas jus lain yang ada di tangan Blaze, dan nyengir lebar.

"Kau ini, satu jus sudah cukup untukmu!" Blaze mencoba menggapai jus tersebut, tapi tak sampai karena Ice sekarang menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Ice memeletkan lidahnya sebentar pada Blaze, "Kalau hanya satu kurang! Maunya dua!"

"Dasar rakus."

"Biarin."

"Taufan bilang kau murung akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?"

Ice terdiam ketika Blaze bertanya, "Ah, tidak apa kok. Cuma masalah kecil saja," jawabnya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," balas Blaze menatap tajam manik biru pucat Ice, menggenggam tangannya erat ketika Ice menolaj beradu pandang dengannya –menandakan bahwa dia memang berbohong. "Katakan saja, Ice, aku akan membantumu."

Ice menyibak poninya sebentar, "Aku hanya kehilangan uang milik Thorn yang memintaku untuk menjaganya sebentar, tapi uangnya dirampas. Aku, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa pada Thorn, dia mungkin tidak mempersalahkannya, tapi aku merasa bersalah pada Thorn," jelasnya menunduk, memilin ujung _cardigan_ miliknya gelisah.

"Hey, hey, tatap aku," ucap Blaze pelan, menangkup kedua pipi Ice lembut. "Aku akan membantumu, oke?"

"Sungguh, tak apa?"

"Benar! Aku yang akan mengganti uang Thorn!"

Helaan terdengar, Ice kemudian tersenyum manis pada Blaze. "Sepertinya aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak, bukan begitu?"

"Yap!" Blaze tersenyum lebar, merangkul bahu Ice gemas. "Bila kau menolak, aku akan terus memaksamu sampai kau setuju, hehe."

"Tipikalmu," canda Ice membuat mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

Di saat Blaze kini sibuk memandangi Ice yang terus-menerus tersenyum, perasaan hangat itu kembali muncul melihatnya, senyuman dan tawa Ice sangatlah indah, karena itu dia akan menjaganya selamanya.

Rasa dingin di pipi membuatnya berjengit kaget, lalu Ice yang seolah tak bersalah melakukan hal sama yang Blaze lakukan untuknya, nyengir, mengulurkan kotak jus yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Untukku?" Ice mengangguk, "baik sekali kau ya," tambah Blaze makin membuat cengiran Ice melebar. "Tapi sekarang aku tak berminat, ambil saja."

Mata Ice berbinar, "Yang benar?!"

"Iya, iya," Blaze memutar matanya ketika Ice memeluknya girang dan segera meminum jus yang tadi ditawari Ice untuknya tadi.

"Tunggu!" Ice hampir tersedak ketika Blaze mendadak berseru kemudian.

Ice mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Blaze cengengesan, merebut kotak jus di tangan Ice yang tersisa sedikit dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hey!" Protes Ice, "katanya tidak mau!"

"Kan aku bilang kalau aku berubah pikiran." Ice cemberut, Blaze tertawa pelan, "Kau masih punya satu, kan."

Kecupan di kening membuat Blaze terkejut, menatap horor Ice yang gantian tertawa.

"Sebagai ganti jus tadi!" Jawab Ice sebelum Blaze bertanya, tersenyum lebar padanya.

Blaze membuang napasnya geli, mengacak surai hitam pendek Ice sampai berantakan, dan mencubit kedua pipi Ice gemas.

"Dasar!"

Ice menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "Kan tidak ada yang rugi hanya karena aku menciummu!"

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Apa itu?" gadis itu memberikannya tatapan menantang.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati karena ciumanmu tadi."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku beruntung karena ku dicium oleh gadis tercantik yang berada di urutan teratas di hatiku~!"

Rona merah terlihat di wajah manis Ice, "J-jangan gombal ih!"

"Aku kan memang benar," balas Blaze santai, menikmati pemandangan di mana warna merah mulai merambat sampai ke telinga Ice.

Ice mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Blaze nyengir, Ice tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu itu," balas Ice memeluk Blaze sambil tertawa lembut, "aku sangat tahu." Blaze memeluknya balik juga.

Untuk sesaat mereka berpelukan, sampai akhirnya Ice melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mau meminum jusnya yang kedua, tapi tidak ada! Ice melihat ke sana-sini untuk mencarinya, dan ternyata ada di tangan Blaze.

"Mana jusnya!"

"Kau kan sudah minum satu tadi!"

"Itu kan punyamu, kalau yang ini memang punyaku!"

"Benarkah?" Blaze akhirnya memberikannya pada Ice sebelum gadis itu mengambek padanya, cengengesan melihat wajah cemberut Ice.

"Nah, begini," ujar Ice.

Blaze tertawa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Ice ikut tertawa.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bercanda dan tertawa, Blaze benar-benar akan menjaga agar Ice tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, saat maupun tidak bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
